


Un-Wrapping Presents

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard really appreciates the effor Vince puts into his Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Wrapping Presents

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy.

Howard may not be the most intelligent person, no matter how much he argues to the contrary. He's not particularly perceptive either, but he knows Vince, very well. Can nearly always tell what he's thinking, where he is and often what he'll be wearing the next day.

So, although Howard pretends to never notice, he's very aware how much effort Vince puts into buying him a Christmas present. Two weeks before December twenty-fifth Vince will spend a whole day shopping but only return with one bag, which he takes straight into his bedroom and hides.

Howard would never let Vince know he's aware of how much Vince thinks about his present. He knows Vince doesn't want him to make it a big deal, or he would have said something by now. Howard's not about to embarrass Vince over something silly like a present.

But, this year, as Howard un-wraps it - careful not to rip the paper so he can re-use it - he thinks no, he can't tell Vince he knows how much thought went into buying his gift; but he can show him just how much he appreciates it.

Although, probably not while Naboo and Bollo are in the room.


End file.
